


My Rosebud Boy

by RoyalNerd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, Crying, Ghosts, M/M, kind of angst, lots and lots of crying, simon finds out, visitings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalNerd/pseuds/RoyalNerd
Summary: Simon gets a Visitor and finds out some truths.





	My Rosebud Boy

SIMON

It’s not very often that I get the flat to myself, not that I mind. It’s just nice sometimes to be alone and have a little time to yourself. It’s nice to be able to be myself and not have to wear the mask and pretend that everything is fine all the time. For the most part I am completely fine, but every so often slip back into depression, my therapist says that’s normal and to be expected though. I don’t feel normal but I’ll take her word for it. 

Even though I was alone for the first time in weeks, (Penny and Baz don’t like leaving me alone for too long, I don’t know why) and I could have done anything I wanted, I just laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. I wasn’t paying attention to anything, not even the voices in the back of my mind. It took me a long time to hear the soft whisper coming from somewhere near me. It took me even longer to realise that they were saying my name.   
“Hello?” I sat up and scanned the room with my eyes, trying to see if anyone was back, “is someone there?”   
“Simon. My Rosebud boy.”   
“Who’s there?” My pulse quickened, the room was getting cold. I knew this feeling. It had been so long since I’d felt it. Last time was in mine and Baz’s room at Watford when his mother came through the Veil to find him. It was a Visiting. 

“Simon. My beautiful boy. All grown up.” The voice had changed somehow, almost as if whoever was saying it was in the room. I turned towards the door and saw a woman stood there. My heart skipped a beat and she walked towards me. 

“Look at you.” She looked like she was crying. Could ghosts - sorry Visitors- cry? Her hands came up to cup my face and without thinking I flinched and stepped back. She looked hurt. 

“I- so-” I couldn’t talk. I tried again but nothing came out. 

“Use your words Simon.” she said softly, not taking her eyes away from me. Anger flashed through me at the phrase. It had been so long since I’d heard it. 

“I-who are you?” I asked, probably more angrily that I should have been. The woman smiled sadly. 

“My name is Lucy Salisbury.” She said quietly, she opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off

“Salisbury?” The name was familiar somehow. The woman nodded, and I looked hard at her face to see if I could recognise her, when I looked at her eyes it hit me, “As in Lady Salisbury? From Agatha’s parent’s parties?” 

The woman- Lucy- laughed sadly. 

“In a way. I’m Ruth’s- Lady Salisbury’s daughter.” She explained 

“I didn’t know she had a daughter.” I replied, confused. Lucy smiled 

“A lot of people don’t. She doesn’t talk about me anymore.” She looked sad, “not after I left home anyway.” 

“Why not?” I asked her and she looked up and smiled sadly. 

“It hurts her too much.” She stopped for a second, “I didn’t speak to her at all after I left, I didn’t even tell her where I was going. Sit down, it’s a long story.” 

I moved to the sofa and sat back down and she followed. When I looked closely I noticed that she wasn’t walking, she was more floating. 

“I left home to be with a man. Davy was his name.” She said, “She didn’t like him. In fact, nobody really liked him.” 

“A Normal?” I asked and she laughed

“No, he was one of us. He just had some ideas about how our world should be run that a lot of people didn’t like.” She looked away, “everyone thought he was crazy. I thought he was too when we first met. Eventually his ideas started making sense to me. We ended up moving into a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. I barely saw him, or anyone for that matter. He was so obsessed with his work, but even more obsessed with the prophecy of the greatest mage.” My eyes widened a little, and she smiled, “He’d sneak back into Watford and steal books and papers. His whole life was dedicated to his research. I’d barely get to see him, or when I did it’s all he talked about. I barely saw my friends because when we did all he’d talk about was his ideas for revolution. Despite all of this I still stayed.” She looked sadly at the ground

“Why?” I asked and she looked back up 

“Because I loved him. For all his faults and revolutionary ideas he was still a good man. Or so I thought. One night he told me that we didn’t have to wait for the greatest mage. We could bring him into the world ourselves. And so we did.”

My eyes widened

“I remember being delighted at the thought that he wanted to have a child with me. I didn’t think about all this greatest mage stuff. I just remember thinking that Davy wanted to have a child with me. Throughout my pregnancy we did all these spells and rituals and other things to try and make our child the greatest Mage and it worked. In a way. It cost me my life, but you survived Simon. We made mistakes along the way, but you were there. I held you in my arms, Davy was there with us and for one beautiful moment we were a proper family.” 

“Y-yo-you’re…” I stammered, tears filling my eyes, “you’re my mum?” She nodded, her eyes filled with tears 

“That moment ended when I felt my energy and life slipping away. You took all of the magic in me, and Davy’s spells and rituals took what was left. My life.” 

Tears slid down my cheeks. 

“I kille-” I started

“No.” She stood in front of me, her cold hands on my cheeks, “It was Davy. Davy is the reason I died. Not you. You’re not to blame I promise you that.” 

“Bu-” she cuts me off

“No Simon. It was Davy. He’s the one to blame.” She said firmly. I sniffed and nodded

“What happened to him?” I asked. Lucy- my mum- sighed

“He took you to an orphanage, with your name written on your arm. Did you know that Snow was supposed to be your middle name? You were actually supposed to have your father’s surname.” She said quietly, and frowned “I’m pleased you didn’t now.” 

“What happened to him?” I asked again. She sighed 

“He still carried on with his plans for revolution. He went through with them. He..he arranged an attack on Watford. Had Headmistress Pitch killed-” 

I gasped as I realised what she was saying. 

“My dad...was The Mage?” I gasped, my eyes filling with tears 

“Yes.” She said quietly

“Why didn’t he-?” my breath is speeding up “why did he never-?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I tried to talk to him, to get him to tell you. But every time I did he either couldn’t hear me or was good at pretending. I’m so sorry Simon. I never wanted to leave you.” 

I stood in silence. Words not coming. Barely able to catch a breath. Tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“I’m so proud of you though.” She whispered, her hands coming back up to my cheeks, “you’re so strong. My rosebud buy, I’m so proud of you.” She said again. 

The phrase sparked something in me. 

“You were there. That night...at Watford. When Headmistress Pitch came through the Veil.” I said, frowning slightly. 

“I was there every night at Watford. I’ve been with you every day Simon. Desperately trying to break through. That night was the closest I managed to get. Until now.” She sounded sad. 

There was a pause

“I have to go now Simon. The veil is so strong and I’m still so weak.” she seemed to be fading slowly, “But remember I love you so much and I’m so proud of you.” She stepped forward and kissed my forehead just before she faded away completely. 

There was a beat of silence before I fell to the floor and cried. 

“Simon!” I heard a voice behind me 

“Mum?” I asked as I turned. It was Penny. She crossed the room and kneeled next to me, hugging me softly

“Is that who that was?” She asked, glancing towards the spot where my mum had been. I nodded and wiped my eyes. 

“Yeah,” I sniffed, “she-she died just after I was born.” I said quietly, struggling to form words, “her name was-” 

“Lucy Salisbury. Right?” another voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Agatha stood almost awkwardly by the door. 

“How did you know that?” I asked, frowning and wiping my face again 

“I recognised her..I’ve seen photos of her and knew her name. I just...I had no idea she was your mother.” 

I nodded slowly, looking at the ground again. 

“Penny, do you mind if I talk to Simon alone for a second?” Agatha asked, penny glanced at me, silently asking if I was okay with that. I nodded

“Sure.” Penny let go of me and shrugged, “I have some studying to do anyway.” 

I stood up and led the way to my room and beckoned Agatha to follow. 

When we were in and the door was shut I sat down on the bed and looked at Agatha expectantly

“I know this is probably a bad time to give you this,” She said almost hesitantly, “ but I don’t know when I’ll see you next. I’m only here for a few more days and after vanishing today I think my mother will have me practically handcuffed to her wrist.” 

I nodded 

“I understand.” Agatha’s mother always could be...intense. 

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a notebook, then opened the notebook to the back cover and pulled out a photograph. She looked at it for a second,before handing it over to me. I reached out and took it. All my breath left me at once

It was my mum and the Ma-my dad, sat on the grass at Watford with some other students. A sob tore it’s way out of me. 

“I’m so sorry Simon.” Agatha said quietly, sitting on the bed next to me and softly rubbing my back.

“He was my dad Agatha.” I whispered, “the Mage was my dad.” 

I heard her gasp softly. 

“Simon I’m-”

I shook my head, cutting her off

“Don’t.” I said quietly, “Please don’t.” 

“Okay” 

We sat in silence for a second, 

“I knew that Lucy and the mage were together, but I had no idea that he was your father.” Agatha said quietly, breaking the silence.

“Why do you have this anyway?” I asked, still staring at the photo.

“I…” She stopped then sighed, “Penny’s mum showed me it a long time ago.”

“Why did Penny’s mum have this picture?” I asked, confused. Agatha just pointed to the other people in the picture and I gasped. Next to my parents were Penny’s parents, looking a lot younger and significantly less stressed. 

“Her and your mum were best friends. She told me about Lucy, and that she just vanished. Everyone thought she’d ran away. Left the mage and ran away from magic. I liked that idea,” Her voice sounded like she was in a dream, “And when Penny’s mum turned her back I took the photo. I know I shouldn’t have, and the reason I had it with me today was that I was going to give it back to her. But..” She paused, “I think you need it more now.” 

“Thank you” I said softly. She smiled a little 

“You’re welcome.” 

She stood up again and started heading towards the door

“Agatha?” I said quietly. She turned around to look at me, “It’s good to see you again.” 

She smiled, 

“You too Simon.” 

BAZ

I walked in the front door and sighed. Even vampires aren’t immune to feeling exhausted after a long day of classes. I glanced down as I undid my shoes and frowned at the strange pair of shoes next to the rack. 

“Hello?” I called out as i straightened up 

“In here Baz.” Bunce called from the kitchen. I walked through and found her sitting at the dining table with her laptop in front of her and a pile of books next to her. 

“Where’s Simon?” I asked. Penny rolled her eyes

“I’m fine Baz, thanks for asking” She muttered. 

“Terribly sorry. How has your day been Penelope?” I asked

“Interesting. Yours?” She asked, still not taking her eyes away from the screen. 

“Not bad. Now where’s Simon?” I asked again 

“Bedroom. But he’s talking to Agatha at the minute.” She said 

“Agatha?” I frowned, “Wellbelove is here?” 

Penelope glanced up at me

“Simon’s had an...interesting day. You’ll have to talk to him about it.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, suddenly worried. 

Before she could answer the bedroom door opened and there were footsteps across the living room. Agatha walked into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to talk but suddenly stopped when she saw me. 

“Baz? What are you doing here?” she asked. 

I sighed and turned to look at Penelope. 

“You didn’t tell her?” I asked. 

“I didn’t know how to.” She shrugged, not taking her eyes off her laptop screen “besides, your relationship. You tell her.” 

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Agatha

”Relationship?” Wellbelove asked, frowning. “You and Simon?” She asked, eyes widening. 

I smirked and nodded

“How did that happen?” She asked, “WHEN did that happen?”

I thought for a second, 

“You know the last year at school when everything went to shit?” Agatha nodded, “then.” I say as if it explained everything, “now if you’ll excuse me.” I said, walking past her towards the bedroom. I knocked lightly as I walked in. Simon looked up at me from where he sat on the edge of the bed, it was obvious he’d been crying. 

“Hey, what’s wrong love” I asked quietly, shutting the door behind me and going to sit next to him. 

“I...I had a Visiting.” He said softly. I frowned

“A Visiting?” Simon nodded, “But that shouldn’t be possible. The veil only-”

The look on his face shut me up

“Sorry, go on.” 

“I know it shouldn’t be possible, but when I was home alone earlier this voice started calling me, and then everything got cold. It was like-” He looked up into my eyes, “it was like when your mum Visited at school.”

He stopped talking for a second. He looked away and his eyes glazed over as he started talking again. 

“When I turned around this woman was stood there, but she was almost transparent, but she was definitely there. She started telling me about when she was alive. How her partner was obsessed with the Greatest Mage prophecy.” He scoffed at that, “and how they’d decided they would bring the greatest mage, and then I was born. Baz.. she was my mum.” He whispered. “She said she’d been fighting my whole life to get through the Veil but she was too weak.” 

“Oh Simon,” I said softly and wrapped one arm around him.

I knew he’d always hoped that he would get to meet his parents one day. That one day they’d come back for him. 

“There’s more Baz.” He sounded broken, “She told me who my dad is-was.” 

“Was?”

He nodded, eyes on the carpet. 

“My dad was-” He cut himself off as a sob tore out of him, “My dad was the Mage, Baz.” 

I sat stunned into silence and he turned himself around and cried into my chest. Instinctively my arms came up and wrapped around him, holding him close and softly whispering to him. 

“Why did he never tell me Baz? He came to get me from the home, why didn’t he tell me then, or before I ki- before he died, why did he never tell me?” Words spilled from him between the sobs. 

After a while he pulled back and wiped his eyes, then reached next to him and picked up a piece of paper,

“Agatha just gave this to me.” He said softly, still sniffling. I took it and saw it was a photograph of some Watford students in what had to be the 90s. One of them looked so much like Penelope that it had to be her mother, the other was clearly the Mage and the final one was a beautiful woman with golden hair and Simon’s eyes. She had to be his mother 

“Is this her?” I asked, glancing up at him. He nodded

“Her and Penny’s mum were best friends at school. But when they finished school they drifted apart because of him.” He gestured towards the picture at The Mage. 

I didn’t even look at The Mage, I just looked at the woman next to him. Simon’s mother. 

“What was her name?” I asked 

“Lucy Salisbury” he whispered. 

I nodded slowly. 

“You have her eyes.” I said softly, still staring at the picture. He sniffled and started crying again, “oh love I’m so sorry.” I turned and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me, gently stroking his hair. 

After a while he’d stopped crying but still held onto me. 

“Do you really think so?” He asked, quietly 

“Think what, love?” 

“That I have my mum’s eyes.” He pulled back, just far enough to take the photo back 

“I do. You look a lot like her.” 

“More like her than him?” He asked, sounding almost afraid. 

I looked down at the photo. Now that I knew that The Mage was Simon’s dad there were some glarings similarities, but I thought that hearing that might not be what he needed 

“There are some similarities,” I said, “but you definitely look more like her.” 

He sniffled and smiled softly, laying his head on my shoulder. 

After a few minutes he sniffled again, 

“Did you know my surname isn’t Snow?” He asked quietly 

“It isn’t?” I frowned, “Is it Salisbury?” 

Simon shook his head 

“No.” he paused, “No I was supposed to have the ma- my d- his surname. Snow is my middle name.” He explained. 

“Do you know what his surname was?” I asked. He shook his head.

“Mum never told me.” He paused again, “Now that I know who she is I..” he stopped, almost like he cut himself off and bit his lip like he was thinking about something 

“You’re thinking of changing your name to Salisbury, aren't you?” I asked. He nodded, but didn’t say anything for a moment, 

“do you think it’s a good idea?” he asked, biting his lip

“That’s up to you to decide, love, but if it’s something that you want to do, I'll support you.” I replied. 

He sniffled again but didn’t say anything. I tightened my arms around him and held him close. 

SIMON

Usually when something’s bothering me I try not to think, but not thinking about this situation is turning out to be impossible. 

My whole life I’ve wanted to know my parents. The one thing that kept me going, before I even knew about magic, was my parents showing up to the home,telling me that they always loved me and taking me home. And now finding out that not only are both of my parents dead, that technically my dad DID show up at the home and take me back to the one place that honestly did feel like home. 

I sighed and buried my face in Baz’s shoulder. My hands were tangled up in my sleeves, tugging at them and twisting the fabric around. Baz’s had was slowly rubbing my arm. Neither of us said anything. 

“Baz” I said after a little while, he turned his head and looked at me 

“Yes love?” 

“Thank you” I whispered. He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head

“You don’t need to thank me. You know I’m here for you no matter what.” He replied softly 

I could feel myself tearing up again as I burrowed closer against him. 

“I love you.” 

He smiled, 

“And I love you” He kissed my head again, and continued rubbing my arms and back. I smiled and closed my eyes. Content with just staying wrapped in Baz’s arms. 

“Simon? Baz” Penny called from outside the door, “can I come in?” She asked. Baz looked at me, as if he was asking me if it was okay and I nodded. 

“Come in Penelope” he replied. The door opened and Penny backed in, then turned revealing a tray with three steaming mugs on it. 

“I was making a cup of tea and thought you could both do with one.” She said as she crossed the room then held the tray out to us and we both reached out to take a drink. 

“Thanks Pen” I said, smiling slightly

She takes her own cup, then tucks the tray under her arm  
“It’s no problem Si.” She said, “Are you okay?” 

I sat up, and pulled away from Baz

“Right now, I’m not sure. I will be though.” I sighed, then reached next to me and handed Penny to the photograph, “apparently our parents were friends” 

She took the photo and gasped

“I remember this photo. How did you get it” she asked, frowning, “mum showed me and Agatha this years ago”

“That’s how he got it, I took it that night. I was planning on giving it back to her while I’m back here but I thought Simon might want it.” Agatha’s voice came from near the door, “Sorry I wasn’t meaning to listen in” 

“It’s fine Agatha” I said, and she walked into the room and leaned on the wall next to the door. 

“So this is your mum?” Penny asked, looking at the photo, “mum told me stories about Watford and her friends from school but I never knew that she was friends with your mum.” 

“Not just my mum.” I mumbled, looking at the ground. Penelope frowned and looked up at me, 

“What do you mean?” She asked. I glanced up to her and nodded towards the photo 

“He’s my dad”

Penny looked back at the photo, at The Mage 

“You mean-?” She started, gaping back and forth between me and the photo. I nodded bitterly. “Oh Si” 

She sat down on my other side and wrapped her arms around me. Still holding the photo in one hand. 

“I’m sorry Si.” She said quietly. 

At this point I was all cried out, but I leaned my head on her shoulder. I couldn’t think of anything to say. I don't think anybody could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been writing this fic for around two years, and I'm glad I've finished it. 
> 
> I'm hopign to write a bit of an epilogue for this, but knowing me that will be another two years.


End file.
